Mass Effect: Operation Andromeda
by zoads
Summary: Captain Keira Shepard and her new crew must stop not only Cerberus, but a new advance species known as the Elvan from controlling the Universe. Got my old hard drive fix and working on the fifth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

As Captain Kiera Shepard sat in front of the desk of the new citadel councilor David Anderson aboard the SSV St. Helen, She couldn't but reminisce about the mission that she undertook as the first human spectre. The people she met and lost. The places she had seen, as well as Siege of the Citadel by Sovereign. Kaiden sacrificed himself on Virmire, Garrus became a spectre, Tali went back to the Migrant Fleet with information of Geth evolution, and Liara is doing a study of Ilos with the Citadel Science Teams. Only Ash and Wrex were left on her crew. During her thoughts, Councilor Anderson stepped in, Shepard stood at attention in respect for the former Alliance Soldier. Both sat and began discussion of her new mission.

Anderson: I like to thank you for taking off of your R&R.

Shepard: I was getting bored anyway, what's the sit-rep.

Anderson: We have Intel of a new alien threat in Citadel Space

Shepard: How do we know it's a threat?

Anderson: It attacked a Citadel outpost in the Maji in the Armstrong Cluster.

Shepard: How many Casualties?

Anderson: According to C-Sec investigations, almost 150.

Shepard: There must have been something the aliens wanted on Maji.

Anderson: It was used no more than a staging area to keep the Geth at bay.

Citadel Asari Soldier: Councilor, we've made it to Maji.

Anderson: Excellent, Shepard, 3 C-Sec Teams will accompany you to the outpost as well your team. We need to find out who is this new alien.

Shepard: Understood, sir.

Shepard, along with Operations Chief Ashley Williams, Staff Lt. Marie Durand (Who Transferred from the 2-10th Frontier Division), Wrex and 3 teams of C-Sec officers drove in the new M50-Ligers (A Dreadnaught-type Assault Rover that can carry 30 People) as well as the M35-Mako to the Citadel Outpost. The group approached the outpost surrounded by C-Sec investigation team. Once out of the Mako, She approached Turian C-Sec Commanding Officer Krillik Taronus.

Shepard: What's the situation?

Krillik: Let's see…what's that human expression? Oh, "This is fucked up."

Durand: What happen?

Krillik: You have to see it for yourself.

Shepard order 2 C-Sec platoons to stand guard, while the other C-Sec platoon accompanied her and her team. Once inside, the sight the Shepard saw turned her face from brown to pale grey. The hands of the dead bodies were tied and hanged to the ceiling, stripped of there clothes and gear. The chest were ripped open exposing the decaying organs and intestines. A pool of red, orange, violet, green, and blue blood mixed on the floor from the dead bodies, making the floor slippery. The cuts on bodies were written in some strange language that nobody has ever seen. _It will take a couple hundred years before the Asari can decipher these markings,_ Shepard thought to herself as made her way to back.

Wrex: looks like a religious killing. The killers were too methodical with these soldiers.

Durand: From the look of these bodies they must've been dead for about 3 to 5 days.

Shepard: We need to find these new aliens and stopped them before more people get killed.

Durand: What do they gain out of this?

Ash: Shepard, over here.

On the back wall were ten naked female bodies with there hands spiked to the wall. Their anal and vaginal cavities were dripping blood as though it had been ripped apart. The markings on their bodies were different than the others. Their chest wasn't cut open, but their necks were cut; soaking the bodies with their own blood saved one female.

Shepard: Looks like they've been raped.

Ash: who would do such a thing?

Krillik: this one's neck isn't cut.

Durand approached the female…then the female spitted blood on her face.

Shepard: MEDIC!

A C-Sec medic in the platoon helped Shepard bring the girl down from the wall while Ashley cleaned Durand face with medi-wipe and shot her with a serum to keep her from catching any STDs.

Durand: That bitch spit at me!

Ash: Be grateful she didn't piss on you, ma'am.

Salarian C-Sec Medic: I have to get her back to the St. Helens to perform a checkup on her.

Shepard: Take care of her. Ash, you and Wrex go upstairs with half the C-Sec team and inspect the upstairs room.

Ash: Yes Ma'am.

Wrex: Got it.

Shepard: Durand, you and rest of team with me in the back room.

Krillik: Of Course.

Durand: Yes Ma'am.

As the teams went on their mission, Shepard stopped Durand to talked to her

Shepard: Will you be alright?

Durand: I'll be fine, I just wasn't expecting that.

Shepard: Okay, Let's go

Upstairs Ashley, Wrex and half of the C-sec team inspected the top floor; unbeknownst to them a figure was lurking in the shadows watching them. Ashley enters the back room of the top floor to find nothing but weapon lockers and medic bays. Meanwhile on the main floor, Shepard and Durand discover a Bloated Asari body. Durand approached the body…and the body exploded.

Durand: Aaaaarrrgggghhh…..

Shepard: MEDIC

Shepard rushed to Durand to help her take off her heavy armor. The enzymes were eating through Durand's armor. The top floor team tried move down to the main floor, but were stopped by the shadowy figure. The alien cut off one of the C-Sec officers left arm while killing six more officers before the team open fire. The alien was so agile that Ash, Wrex, and the remaining C-Sec Officers couldn't land a shot. The alien landed on the main floor to escape, but was stopped by Krillik. The two fought to an even draw before they stopped. Top floor team jumped from the top floor down to the main floor and Shepard join the fight after helping Durand whit her armor. The team got a good look at the alien. He looked human, but his ears were long and pointed. His skin was paler than Ash. His head was diamond shaped with a chiseled jaw line. His blond hair was long and fair. He stood at 6'5. The Elf-like figure's clothes were that of the Japanese Samurai Era on Earth.

Ash: What are you, some kind of Samurai Fairy?

The Elf: Watch you mouth, Ape.

Ash: Who are you calling an Ape, Pixie?

Krillik: Who are you?

The Elf: Renza Kentaro Gijon, Elven Imperial Military.

Shepard: Elven?

Kentaro: The supreme rulers of the Northern Milky Way.

Shepard: Are you the one responsible for all this?

Kentaro: You Monkeys should be honored, they were sacrifice for a cause greater then there own.

Ash: You Bastard…

Ashley grabbed her shotgun and shot at Kentaro, but was deflected by Kentaro.

Ash: Dammit?

Kentaro: You Primates are so amusing with you guns.

Wrex: Try this.

Wrex threw a biotic throw at Kentaro. Kentaro not only deflected the biotic mass, he threw a more powerful biotic throw at Wrex nearly killing him.

Durand: WREX!

Durand went to tend to Wrex as he was coughing up blood. The team shoots at Kentaro, but to no avail.

Shepard: Dammit, this elf is way to strong.

Krillik: I have plan, you and team out of here. I'll try holding him here as long as I can.

Shepard: Are you crazy, you'll be killed.

Ash: And Durand doesn't have any armor to protect her.

Durand: I found a Colossus Heavy Armor. Once I administer the medi-gel to Wrex. I'll put it on and we can go.

Shepard: Good Luck, Krillik

Krillik: don't worry about me, just go.

The team headed to the exit with Krillik blocking it, hoping to at least slow down the powerful Elf.

Kentaro: Well then, if you are ready to die. Allow me to show you my true power.

Suddenly a blue aura surrounded Kentaro. His blond hair turned white, his skin went from a pale white to black. Teeth grew into Fangs. His sword transformed into a demon-like blade. Krillik Tried his best to hide his fear, but face of the Elf is most frightening.

Krillik: What are you?

Kentaro: I am a member of the most elite warriors of the Elven Kingdom. I am the Demon that can destroy worlds. I am one who brings fear to those who wish for peace. I am…the Onimusha. (Laughs evilly)

Outside the outpost, Shepard orders the lookout team to get into rovers, escaping to the Cruiser SSV New York. In the background, the outpost explodes in a blue fire. In the middle stands the Demon Elf Kentaro holding the burnt body of Krillik. He reverts back to his original self and reports in.

Voice: Kentaro, It's good to hear from you

Kentaro: Have my men and the babies return to the _Coronus_?

Voice: Yes, It seems human females are more compatible to our race than the others. 8 males out of 10 total children.

Kentaro: Then I will make plans to capture more of the monkey women.

Voice: That can wait, we have a new mission for you. Return to the Coronus, Commander. Will we make the necessary plans when you are rested.

Kentaro: Of Course, General.

On SSV St. Helens, The Council views the video of the mission and the debriefing by the Human Spectre.

Asari Councilor: From what you have shown us. These Elven may become a threat to council space.

Executor Pallin: It's a shame that one my best Officers died in the line of duty.

Shepard: Krillik was a great hero, saved our lives.

Executor Pallin: I am not blaming you, Captain. Every life under my command  
I value greatly after the attack on the citadel. This Elf must answer for his crimes

Shepard: He'll do a lot than answer if it was me.

Councilor Anderson: Has the soldier waken up, yet?

Shepard: Not yet, but once she's awake we'll interrogate her. See what she's knows.

Councilor Anderson: Of course. After you are rested, return to the Citadel.

Shepard: Yes sir. (Approaches the ship commander) Captain, set the ship's course to Intra'sei..

Ship Commander: Yes ma'am.

Captain Shepard Heads down to ship's warehouse were Ash was cleaning and maintaining weapons, Durand was reading a history book about the 2nd American civil war in the corner while Wrex was in the medical ward recover from the elf's attack.

Shepard: How do you feel, Lieutenant?

Durand: After being spitted on and had an Asari guts splatter on me, disgusted. Luckily, the doc said that I have no diseases.

Shepard: That's good to hear.

She walks to Ash as she is cleaning the weapons.

Ash: so what's the plan, skipper?

Shepard: Find out more about the Elven and their plans

Ash: We won't be able to do much, after what have seen from that Fairy.

Shepard: I know.

Ash: What's with the Lieutenant? She always in that corner reading books.

Shepard: Well she did graduate from Terra Nova University with a degree in English, Alien Language, and Human History. She just…

Ash: I Guess. Still, I wish she talk to us or come with us for a girl's night out, instead of her nose inside of her books.

The Lieutenant overheard what the Ops Chief said. She puts her book down and walked towards the two soldiers.

Durand: Alright…

Ash: Alright what, ma'am?

Durand: Let's have a girl's night out, Chief. It might be fun

Ash: "It might be fun…" LT, when I'm though with you, you won't remember what you did last night.

Durand: That what scares me?

Shepard: After today, you should.


	2. Chapter 2

After resting for 3 days after the incident in Maji, Captain Shepard and her team were called by the Council informed with new information.

Ash: WHAT!

Councilor Anderson: You're getting new members for your team as well as an XO for your new ship.

Shepard: So, does the council have a mission for me to stop the Elven march?

Turian Councilor: I have sent Garrus Vakarian and Tala Laciska in investigating the Elven Imperial. We must find their weakness if we are to defeat the Elven.

Councilor Anderson: Your mission is to investigate Listening Post Theta in Styx Theta Cluster on the planet Altahe.

Shepard: Altahe, that's where we found the Rachni at listening post alpha.

Turian Councilor: The post was rebuilt after the Rachni attack.

Ash: Why was it rebuilt?

Asari Councilor: Besides the Geth, Reapers, and the Elven, we still have to worry about the Terminus Pirates attacking Citadel Space

Salarian Councilor: We've also have reports of another new alien species known as the Primians.

Durand: What a Primian?

Asari Councilor: As of right now, we have no information or origins of the Primians. We don't even know if they exists

Shepard: What Happen on Altahe?

Councilor Anderson: We lost contact with the post days ago.

Salarian Councilor: We've sent a recon team to investigate, but we haven't heard from them since.

Shepard: Have you sent a STG team to Altahe

Councilor Anderson: The STG are on assignment with the two Spectres, That is why we've contacted you.

Turian Councilor: you new soldiers will be waiting for you at your ship, the SSV London

Ash: A cruiser, what happen to the Normandy?

Councilor Anderson: The success of the Normandy has started a mass production of SR-like ships from Fighters to Dreadnaughts.

Asari Councilor: The SSV London is the first of many for the Citadel Fleets.

Durand: So, who has the Normandy?

Salarian Councilor: I believe Commodore Mikhailovich of the 63rd Scout Flotilla. In fact, he requested that ship until he gets his new cruiser.

Ash: So much for being an over-design piece of tin.

Shepard: I want Joker at the helm of the London

Councilor Anderson: I figured you say that, so I had the Normandy crew transferred to the London.

Asari Councilor: Be Careful, Shepard. We're all counting on you.

Shepard: I will, Councilor

Councilor Anderson: Good luck, Shepard.

Captain Kiera Shepard, Staff Lt. Marie Durand and Ops. Chief Ashley Williams leave the Council Chambers and headed to their new ship, The SSV London. A Heavy Cruiser built with same aspects as the Normandy, but Faster and well armored, named in honor of the first human councilor's home. By the ship is one of Shepard's new members.

Shepard: Toombs!

Shepard greets the recently promoted Gunnery Chief Marcus Toombs, a Sentinel. Shepard and Toombs served in the same unit on Akuze before the massacre where 49 Marines were killed and Toombs was used as lab rat by Cerberus. Soon after his rehabilitation, Toombs returned back to action.

Toombs: It's good to see you again, Captain.

Ash: I see your rehab was a success

Toombs: Yes Ma'am.

Durand: Staff Lt. Marie Durand.

Toombs: (Salute) Gunnery Chief Marcus Toombs, a pleasure to meet you.

Shepard: Gunnery Chief, huh

Toombs: Recently promoted, I was surprised myself when I got the rank.

Durand: If you are Gunnery Chief, then that means…

Toombs: I'm the Operations NCO for the London. We have a crew of 45 naval personnel, as well as 50 marines on this ship, one ground crew of 25 with the captain and the other with the XO.

Ash: Do you have any idea of who is our XO.

Toombs: No, and he or she hasn't showed up yet.

Durand: (turns and look at a female soldier in the elevator) who is that?

Durand's concern had the crew focus on the elevator. Out of the elevator came a young human female soldier. She was about 6'3, taller than the majority of Alliance female soldiers, but shorter than Shepard who was 6'5. Her ethnicity was a mix of African and Asian. Muscular with a very curvy body that had the human male C-Sec officers turning heads. She approached the crew and saluted Shepard

Young Female Soldier: (Salute) Corporal Davalin Jill Dah, reporting for duty ma'am.

Shepard: (Salute) Captain Kiera Shepard, this is Operations Chief Ashley Williams, Staff Lt. Marie Durand and Gunnery Chief Marcus Toombs (waves). Welcome to the London, Corporal.

Davalin: Thank you. I just want to say it is an honor to serve under you, ma'am.

Shepard: If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?

Davalin: 18, I just graduated from N3 Training, Ma'am

Toombs: N3, at your age?

Davalin: I admit I was the youngest, but I graduate top of my class in every category.

Durand: Yet, you're still growing.

Ash: Dah…Is your mother Jill Dah?

Davalin: Yes, ma'am. My mother is serving on the Arcturus Station; she is now the 5th Fleet Chief.

Ash: I had a chance to serve under her. She's…a very outspoken NCO.

Davalin: My mother had a way with rubbing people the wrong way, but many soldiers and officers look for her when the fighting starts. My brother is the same way.

Durand: Your brother?

Davalin: Staff Lt. David Edward Dah

Toombs: I know him, good officer. He commands Echo Co. in the 4th Force-6th Fleet

Davalin: Most people say I take after my Father

Durand: Who's your father?

Before Davalin can say, the elevator opens again. This time a male human soldier emerges. 6'9, built like a bodybuilder. There was a stigma about him that commanded respect as he walked out of the elevator. His face came out of shadows. Alliance to C-Sec, Humans, to even the Volus saluted him as he walked by them for they knew who he was. Some called him the "Future of Humanity", others called him the "Thresher Maw Killer", but all knew him by one name, "The Hero of the Skyillian Blitz". He saluted back with a nod to show respect. Same skin color as Shepard. Head clean shaven with a goatee. Three scars on his left cheek from a Varren symbolize his many war wounds from Elysium. Ash, Durand and Davalin tried their best to compose themselves. Shepard knows who he is, the Juggernaut that save her life on Akuze by single-handedly killing a Thresher Maw and carrying her to safety. She was damn glad to have him in her crew. He walked towards her and stopped. Then he saluted the Captain.

Juggernaut: Lieutenant Commander Dominick Jones, XO of the SSV London. Good to see you again, Ma'am.

Shepard: (Salutes) so you're my new XO? Well, you hear any complaints from me.

Ash: Nor, from any of us either, sir.

Jones: That's good to hear.

Ash: (Salutes) Operations Chief Ashley Williams, First Mate of the SSV London.

Durand: (Salutes) Staff Lt. Marie Durand, Operations Officer of the SSV London.

Jones: (Salutes) a pleasure to meet you two. So what's our assignment, Captain?

Shepard: Let's get on board first and settle in. I'll brief the crew once we've taken off.

Shepard headed for the ship. Jones acquainted himself with Corporal Dah and Gunnery Chief Toombs, and headed towards the ship. Once disinfected, the entrance to the London was opened as Shepard and the rest of the crew walk-in. The inside of the ship was like that of the Normandy but more spacious. 4 Soldiers shared a room together. Only the Captain, XO, Ops Officer, First Mate had their own rooms. The CIC set up the same as the Normandy. The London was faster than a Frigate, better armed than a Cruiser, and almost as spacious as a Carrier. The London's Tantalus drive core was improved from the Normandy's design. The London can stay in Stealth mode for two months before cooling off. Inside, Joker was the first to welcome Shepard on board.

Joker: Welcome to the London

Shepard: You're walking without crutches?

Joker: Thanks on part to the Adamantium research. I still have to be careful until my bones are completely healed.

Jones: I had that Surgery as well. It took almost 3 months before my bones healed.

Joker: Uh…Who is he, Captain?

Shepard: The Hero of the Skyillian Blitz, he's my new XO.

Joker snapped to attention and saluted after finding out that he is the legendary Juggernaut.

Joker: Fight Lieutenant Jeff Monreau, Helmsman of the SSV London, An honor to have to have you on Commander Jones.

Jones: You have a sharp tongue for a Helmsman.

Shepard: Get use to it.

Joker: I can also sing and dance, but I'll probably break my new bones before I get the chance to fully use them.

Jones: (Chuckles) at least you have a since of humor.

Joker: What's our destination Ma'am?

Shepard: Altahe

Joker: Altahe, didn't we just go there 2 years ago because the Listening Post was overrun by Rachni?

Jones: Rachni? I thought the Krogan killed them off in the Rachni Wars.

Shepard: I'll get you up to speed, XO. Let's move out Joker

Joker: Aye, Aye Ma'am.

As Joker fired up the London and launch into the galaxy, the crew settles into their rooms; Shepard walks into the XOs quarters and brings Jones up the speed on the happenings since Saren. She also gave him information about the new Elven species.

Jones: This Krillik was quite a hero

Shepard: Saved our lives. If it wasn't for him, Kentaro would've killed us all

Jones: Do we have any more information on this Kentaro Gijon or the Elven Imperial.

Shepard: It's scarce. Any new information is just bits and pieces. XO, would you happen to know about Primian.

Jones: Not really, why?

Shepard: There's a possibility that are involved too.

Jones: Then our mission is the to get more information about these new species

Shepard: Garrus and Tala are investigating the Elven along with Citadel.

Jones: What about the Primian?

Shepard: If they make a move, Citadel forces will intervene

Jones: Then what are we doing?

Shepard: Let's head to the briefing room and I'll explain everything. Call up Ash and Durand and have them bring the soldiers to be briefed on the mission.

Jones: Aye, Aye Ma'am

As Jones contact Durand about the meeting, Shepard head to the briefing room and prepares to brief the new crew the mission. On the elevator, she reminisces about the rest of the old crew: Tali and Liara; what are they doing. She thinks about Kaiden, is he alive, could there be a chance he survive the blast. The elevator stops, she shakes the thoughts out of her head. She can't focus on the past. She had to focus on the present, focus on her new team. The Marines of the SSV London gathered in the briefing room. In the middle of room is holographic map table with 5 chairs with the head chair belonging to Captain Kiera Shepard. On her left side sits Lieutenant Commander Jones and Operations Chief Ashley Williams. On her right side sits Staff Lieutenant Marie Durand and her new officer Staff Lieutenant Hiroshi Nakamura. Surrounding the table are the various NCOs and enlisted soldiers of the SSV London Marines.

Shepard: Everyone, this is Staff Lieutenant Hiroshi Nakamura

Nakamura, a vanguard, is the Navigations and Explorations Officer of the London. At 6'2, 225, he was built average compare to the XO. Nakamura's family was exposed to element zero when a transport vehicle crashed in Singapore during his parents honeymoon. When he turned 16, he joined a group of biotic teenagers as a part of BAaT (Biotic Acclamation and Temperance) Training by Conatix. Nakamura upgraded to L4 to stop the chronic pains as well as have better control of his powers.

Nakamura: (Bows) thank you; I am honor to be a part of this advance unit of in the Alliance. (Turns on screen to show the planet Altahe) this is Altahe. Citadel Council has reopened the listening post to survey any pirate and/or slave ships in the area. We've lost contact with the listening post days ago and we haven't heard from the citadel forces since they landed. Our mission is to investigate the listening post and rescue any survivors.

Wrex: This is a job for Citadel Special Ops. We should be looking for the Elven.

Jones: I agree with Wrex. This is way beneath our standards.

Durand: We have our orders from the Citadel.

Jones: No, Captain Shepard has her orders from the Citadel; She can decide whether or not she wants to take it, we're just under her command.

Ash: To small of a job for a Juggernaut.

Jones: Citadel Special Ops is more than qualified to take this mission.

Toombs: What's down there anyway?

Nakamura: As of this time, we don't know.

Toombs: You don't know. That's great; we could be walking into a trap or worse.

Jones: I say give it to C-Sec Special Ops and let's go find the Elven.

As soon as Jones finish. Joker relays an urgent message to Shepard.

Message: This is Octiva Paroslya of the Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance; The Listening Post is overrun by super mutants. I repeat the Listening Post is being overrun by super mutants. I have found what are to be the remaining survivors of the Citadel recon team. The others were mutated. We need immediate evacuation ASAP.

Shepard: I guess that answers you questions?

Toombs: What the hell is a Spectre doing down there

Jones: Durand and Toombs can take the marines to the listening post and the rescue the survivors.

Shepard: And where are you going?

Jones: (point at a location of the holomap) I'm going inside these boreholes west of the post.

Ash: Are you crazy, the boreholes were made by the Rachni when we went down there the last time.

Jones: Good, then there must be cave underground. There's a possibility that there are survivors underground.

Shepard: Wrex, Ash, you two are with me. (Points at the holomap) We're going to this housing facility 20km north of the post. Nakamura, You're in command.

Nakamura: Aye, Aye Ma'am.

Wrex: I still don't like this.

At the London Hangar, The marines perform the necessary maintenance on their weapons and gear as well as the various vehicles for their missions. One of the newest vehicles is the Roverbike R7-Shinobi, a one-man cycle with 2 .50 Cal Gatling guns on the each side. A favorite among the Juggernauts. As Shepard makes the final inspection on the Mako, Durand approaches her.

Durand: Ma'am.

Shepard: How are the Ligers?

Durand: They're good to go. The marine are all loaded.

Shepard: When you get the Listening Post….

Joker: Approaching drop point 1.

Durand: Time to go.

Shepard: Be careful down there.

Durand: I will (Salutes).

Shepard: (Salutes)

Durand Climbs into one of the Ligers. The ship hanger's door opens and reveals the dust planet Altahe. Joker started the countdown to drop. As soon as he says one, the two Ligers drop from the moving ship to the drop point. At 1000 feet, the Ligers' rocket booster fires, dropping the two large rovers slowing to the ground. Once landed, the rovers headed to their destination.

Durand: Liger 1 to London, radio check

Joker: Good com, Liger 1

Toombs: Liger 2 to London, radio check

Joker: Read you loud and clear, Liger 2. (Reports to Shepard) Ligers 1 and 2 are groundside, Ma'am

Shepard: Thanks for the heads up.

Shepard turns her attention to Jones as he checks his armor and walks around his bike. His weapon, a HMWX gating gun equipped with a grenade launcher, two HMWX .50 pistols similar to the late 20th century Desert Eagle .50, and his personal-made katana, His Black and blue armor, Rampage, one of many based off Stark Enterprise's revamped Ironman armor project.

Shepard: (approaches Jones) All Set.

Jones: Yeah, you.

Shepard: If not, then it's the shithole for us. Listen, XO, don't be hero. If you need help, Let us know. I don't want another death on my conscious.

Jones: I'll report in once I have new information from the Rachni caves.

Shepard: Okay.

Joker: approaching drop point 2

Jones: That's my stop. Be safe, Ma'am (Salute)

Shepard: (Salute) you too, XO.

Jones straddles his bike and closes the hatch as he prepares for the drop. The hangar opens for the 2nd drop point. Before Joker begins the countdown. Jones rides out of hangar and begins his decent on to the planet. Shepard boards the Mako along with Ashley at the wheel and Wrex in the back. Inside, she gets the report that Shinobi 1 has landed and has good com.

Ash: What do you think we're going to find, Captain?

Shepard: Hopefully, something that can give us more answers about Gijon and the Elven.

Joker: Approaching drop point 3.

Wrex: Time to go, Shepard. We'll worry about that once we get to the facility

The Hanger opens for the last drop point. As Joker began the countdown, Ashley made the final checks on the Mako. Once Joker counted to zero, the Mako took off and began its decent. What will they find, who would've survived and why would anyone attack a citadel outpost.


	3. Chapter 3

Staff Lieutenant Durand and Gunnery Chief Toombs were the first to arrive to their destination. The marines found the listening post abandon but litter with vehicles. Durand, who was in Liger 1, looked at the vicinity with great concern.

Durand: O'Neil, stop here. There are too many vehicles to get close to the post.

O'Neil: Yes Ma'am.

Private Second Class Dennis O'Neil is an earthborn soldier, born into an Irish family who served in the Alliance since its foundation, pulls the Liger over and parked it so the vehicle can drive off with no obstacles in the way. Durand reports to the London that Liger 1 and 2 have arrive to the listening post. The marines exit out of the vehicle. Durand and Toombs examine the layout.

Durand: So, the post has two separate underground bases.

Toombs: I guess after the rachni threat, they upped the security.

Durand: probably made this a staging area for attacking pirates.

Toombs: Split up?

Durand: It's our only choice, you take base 1 and I'll head to base 2

Toombs: Yes, Ma'am.

Toombs: (walks over to the Liger 2 unit) Alright, we are going to base 1 to find any survivors or remove threats, Understood.

Liger 2 unit: Yes, Sir.

Dah: I'll take point, Chief

Toombs: I would rather have…

Dah: Chief, I'm the only N Class soldier you have, I'll take point

Toombs: Very well, Corporal, take point. Moore, Davis, watch her back

Moore: Yes, Sir

Davis: right behind her, Chief

Private First Class Jason Moore was born on Terra Nova, Both of his parents serve in the Alliance as Force Admirals. Lance Corporal Patrick Davis had a rough childhood on Mars. Both of his parents were killed in a gang war and sold as a slave to pirates. He escaped when an Alliance ship attacked the pirate base and was taken in by one the soldiers.

Toombs: Move out.

Liger 2 unit move inside bunker 1 while Liger 1 move into bunker 2. Perched atop a mountain, a mysterious figures reports in

Figure: An Alliance unit has move into the bunkers, General.

General: Excellent, the test subjects should destroy that unit.

Figure: And if they don't?

General: Kill them, we must not be exposed

Figure: Understood, sir (turns around as see a shinobi roverbike in the distance), Shit!

General: What is it?

Figure: They have a Juggernaut with them.

General: Where's he heading?

Figure: Its looks like the Rachni caves.

General: He must know something over there. Have test subject 37 investigate.

Figure: Are you sure, sir. He's not fully stable and…

General: I don't care, have it go there.

Figure: Yes, sir

General: Oh, and Major.

Major: Yes, sir?

General: Record the fight. We will use the data to make corrections.

The figure grabs the controls for test subject 37. The red eyes from the shadowy subject glowed immensely with the intent to kill anything and everything. Commanded by the Major, the test subject heads to the rachni caves to kill the Juggernaut. At the caves, Lt. Cmdr. Jones' bike comes to a complete stop. As he gets off his bike, he examines the landscape. His scans pickup no anomalies. The Major's IC system is able to cloak him from scans and sensors. Knowing that the Alliance scans can't pickup cloaked anomaly. Jones turns on his infrared scanner and picks up a heat source north of him.

Jones: London, this is Shinobi. I've picked up a moving heat source 8 clicks north of my position.

Back on the London, SLt. Nakamura receives Jones.

Nakamura: Shinobi, this is London. Roger we're scanned the area and haven't picked up anything.

Jones: The source has a cloaking device. Switch to infrared.

Nakamura: (Switches the scans to Infrared) Roger, we have the source on scanner. We'll hit it with an EMP in your area.

Jones: Roger, putting up EMP shield.

Before Jones puts up his shield, his infrared notices another heat source below ground within the caves.

Jones: London, wait. There's another heat source below me, it's faint though.

Nakamura: Shinobi, were not picking it up on our scans.

Jones: You won't, the ship doesn't have my technology. Hold off the EMP until I found out what it is.

Nakamura: Roger

Jones: Shinobi, out.

As Jones heads to the rachni nest, he looks up and sees the 1st heat source.

Jones: I'll come for you later.

The Major watches as Jones jumps into the caves. He turns his attention to the barracks and sees a Make rover making its way the facility.

Major: Miranda, You have guest coming your way. Are you done with the files?

Inside the barracks, a young, human female has been downloading classified files for days into her external drives. Examining the new technologies as well as new undiscovered planets. She answers her radio.

Miranda: Understood, you have to see these files. They're incredible.

Major: Yes, I know you're fascinated, but we don't have time for that.

Miranda: Right.

The computer blinks "FILES TRANSFERRED".

Miranda: I'm finished, wiping the system.

Within minutes, the computer's entire memory is wiped.

Miranda: I'm out of here.

Before she can shuts down the computer. Shepard, Ash, and Wrex enter the building and see the destruction of the building and the dead soldiers. Miranda sees the soldiers from the balcony and hides.

Once inside the main room, Wrex notices a peculiar smell in the room.

Wrex: Someone's here (Sniffs) I smell her.

Ash: Out of all of these dead bodies?

Wrex: Krogans have a stronger sense of smell than humans.

Shepard: She must be a strong biotic, but one person can't do this much damage by herself. Split up.

Wrex: Right

Ash: Yes, Ma'am.

The Team separated and began searching for clues as to what has happen. Upstairs, Miranda notices Shepard and radios the Major.

Miranda: We have a special guest, Major. The 1st human Spectre has graced her appearance before us.

Major: Keira Shepard, well, this changes things.

Miranda: Should we tell him?

Major: No, this doesn't concern him, not right now. I'll get the General on the horn and have him send reinforcements.

Miranda: Right. I'll wait until its clear, out.

Wrex looks up at the ceiling as he walks though the facility and meets up with Ashley.

Ash: These guys were caught with their pants down literally; some didn't even get out of their beds.

Wrex: Do you here that? Footsteps.

Ash: It's coming from upstairs.

Wrex: I thought I heard a female voice. (Turns on radio) Shepard, she's upstairs.

Shepard: Copy, heading that way.

Shepard makes it up the stairs to investigate. She scans the room for any signs of life and notices a light in the CO's office. Inside she sees the CO dead. His head blown off and his body twisted like a pretzel. She leans over and checks his computer for any updates or information and sees that it has been wiped clean.

Shepard: Whatever was on this computer, she wanted to make sure nobody would know when they come here.

As she straightens herself up, she feels a gun behind her head.

Miranda: I've heard that you have been a troublesome little pest, Commander Keira Shepard.

Shepard: It's Captain.

Miranda: My Apologies, Captain Keira Shepard

Shepard: You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours

Miranda: Lawson, Miranda Lawson.

Back at the post, Davalin leads Liger 2 team into the 1st Bunker. She scanned every nook and cranny through the hallway. Her body froze she made her way to the main room. The group suddenly stops and Chief Toombs walks behind her and a shiver went down his spine at the sight of the main room. The bodies in main room looked as if eaten and ripped apart. Skeletal remains of different species scattered across the room. Pools of red, blue, orange, purple, and other colors of blood spread the floor leaving it slippery. The sight disgusted some of the soldiers and left WO. Lennox vomiting on the floor.

Toombs: Jesus Christ.

Dah: What the hell could have done this, Chief?

Toombs: I don't know.

Soldier: Looks like somebody was hungry.

That soldier was SFC. Fredric Eriksson. Born into a noble Scandinavian family, Eriksson joined the Alliance against his family's wishes. Because of his nobility, he earned the nickname Duke. Others call him Viking because he's 6'8. He quickly turn into one of the most respected NCOs in the Alliance and earned his family so much honor and respect that his younger brother, Markus, Joined the Alliance. He was requested by Councilor Anderson to join Shepard's unit.

Toombs: Gee, you think.

Eriksson: So what's the plan, Chief?

Toombs: Have the squads scan the area and search for survivors.

Eriksson: Roger. (turns to his platoon) Alright. Liger 2, squads of 5. Search for survivors. If you find

yourself in trouble, radio for help. Understand.

Liger 2: Yes, Sergeant.

Eriksson: Move out. 1st squad on me. Wilkinson, take point.

Toombs: 5th squad on me. Dah, take point.

Davalin: Yes, Chief.

Toombs: Lennox, stay behind me.

Lennox is dazed from the horrific sight.

Toombs: LENNOX!

Lennox: (Snaps out of her trance) Yes, Chief

Toombs: You're alright.

Lennox: Yes…Yes, I am.

Toombs: OK then, Stay behind me.

Lennox: Right.

Liger 2 unit splits into 5 directions. The squads wade through the dead bodies and keeping their balance from the blood on the floor. 3rd Squad makes it way to the Lab Room. Inside, they noticed a disfigured, mutated body of a male Turian. The muscle structure on parts of the body out grew the other parts to the point of the muscles ripping apart. 2nd Squad walks into the Dining Facility. Scanning the area, PSC. Lincoln gives the all-clear sign. SSC. Gasol gave the order to search the D-Fac. As his squad searched the area. He saw mucus landing on his left shoulder from the ceiling. He looks up and sees a giant mutant smiling back at him, holding an EMP bomb. Lt. Cmdr. Jones head to the heat source within the underground cave of the rachni. With the onboard compass, he finds a female. As he approaches her, he notices it an Asari. Not only was she an Asari, but she was Octiva Parosyla, the Spectre that sent the distress.

Jones: London, this is Shinobi, I have located Agent Octiva. She appears to be in somewhat of a coma.

Nakamura: Roger, I…

Before he can utter another word he sees large amounts of radiation in the RADscan.

Nakamura: Shinobi, be advised, there is a large source of radiation moving to your 3 o'clock position.

Jones: Radiation…

The ground begins to tremble; Jones turns his right and sees a giant figure coming his way. He can't get a good look at the figure, but he notices the red eyes looking toward him. The figure walks toward the light coming from the surface. Jones reaches for HWX Gatling Gun. The monster comes out of the shadow. His disfigured face grins at the sight of the Juggernaut. Around his neck were skeletal heads of his victims. His skin covered in blood, pus, and radiation liquid. In his hand was a giant sledgehammer covered in blood and body matter. Jones remained steady as the mutant approached him. The mutant came within 20 feet of Jones. The Juggernaut took in a deep breath as he looked at the Mutant. It stood over 15 feet. A massive behemoth towering over the Juggernaut, Jones instead grabs his sword to make it a "fair fight".

Mutant: You…Get…In…My…BELLY!

Jones: How about this, I…gut…your…BELLY!

Mutant: Puny Insect, You…Won't talk…So…Tough…When…Your…Arms…Are ripped…Apart.

Jones: Is that so, and here I thought we'll be a little more civil.

Mutant: No…Civility. Only…Chaos.

Jones: You've done more than enough chaos here. Now, where are the rest of the survivors?

Mutant: There Are…No… Survivors. Only…Food.

Jones: _Vous malades bastard_ (You sick bastard).

Jones charges at the mutant. Back the housing Facility, Miranda still has Shepard at gunpoint.

Shepard: What happen to the files?

Miranda: I have the files in my external drives. Plenty of information for Cerberus R&D Labs.

Shepard: Cerberus.

Miranda: That's right.

Shepard: So there is more than that one base.

Miranda: You have no idea.

Ash: Drop the gun, Bitch.

Ash and Wrex come up behind Miranda. Shepard takes the gun and the external drives away from her and starts to interrogate Miranda.

Shepard: What is on these files?

Miranda: Wouldn't you like to know.

Ash (pushes Miranda with her barrel) She asked you a question.

Miranda: If you don't control that cunt of yours, I will.

Shepard: You'll try.

Shepard removes Miranda's biotic amp. Upon further inspection, she notices that the amp Miranda used is reserved for L5 biotics.

Shepard: This is Juggernaut technology. How did you get the L5 implants?

Miranda: Ask a Juggernaut about the Deathknights Legion.

Ash: I wonder if the XO knows about them.

Shepard: Let's go.

Shepard and her team escorts Miranda to the Mako. After seating her in, Shepard gets on the horn with the London.

Shepard: London, this is Mako. Green 2 Green on Sensitive items, Oxygen, Ammo, and Armor. Have taken in a Cerberus prisoner for further interrogation.

Nakamura: What the hell have you guys doing, running on radio silence.

Shepard: What are you talking about?

Nakamura: You have 3 Cerberus dropships heading your way. Each one of big enough to carry an M-51 Mammoth Rover.

Ash: Shit.

Shepard: Have you heard from Liger 1 and Liger 2?

Nakamura: I can't get in contact with them or pick up the unit's signal on the sensors. It's like someone hit'em with an EMP.

Shepard: What about Shinobi?

Nakamura: He found Agent Octiva, but there was a strong amount of Radiation moving towards with.

Miranda: Mutation.

Shepard: What?

Miranda: We've mutated over 400 Human Citadel Soldiers, some didn't survive. Most took the radiation very well, but they couldn't control themselves, so we've implanted devices in their brains to control them. One exceeded all of my expectations. Test subject 37.

Jones: So much for 37.

Ash: JONES!

Jones was able kill the mutant. Climbing out the caves, Jones carries the out-cold Asari to his bike.

Jones: Missed me?

Miranda: I missed you…Lovejones.

Jones was taken aback by the name, after 6 years, no one has ever called him that except one.

Jones: Hello, Miranda.

Mirada: Still playing the hero role? You were good at that instead of being your own man.

Ash: You know her?

Jones: Long story.

Shepard: Are you able to get in contact with any of the Liger units.

Jones: No.

Miranda: Lovejones.

Jones: What.

Miranda: Have you forget about the Lawson Regeneration.

Jones: Fuck…

Jones turns around and sure enough, the mutant emerges from the underground. The rage of the monster sends shockwaves causing a cave-in to the rachni nest.

Jones: _Vous avez à être fucking me tromper_ (You got to be fucking kidding me)?

Mutant: You're…MINE!

Jones hopped on his bike and rode away as the monster gave chase. Within a 5km distance, Jones stopped his back. In his compartment he grabbed another sword and covered both in a green-blue oily substance. His onboard computer warned him that the mutant was 2km from his position. Jones ready himself for the attack. When the monster came within 1km, Jones ran towards him. In 5 seconds, Jones' armor began to brighten; In 10 seconds…BOOM! Jones speed increased, creating a sonic boom in the process. The grinding of the swords on the ground engulfed the swords in a turquoise flame. The two collided and in seconds the lighting-quick attacks of Jones' blade cut the mutant in pieces and in the process setting the mutant on fire. In minutes the mutant was burned to ashes.

Jones: I'm on my way to the Post.

Shepard: We're already there, so you soon.

Jones: Roger, out.

Jones runs to his bike and make his way to post. Meanwhile, at the post, Shepard and her crew finds Liger 1 unit fighting off the Mutants.

Durand: Glad you can join the party!

Shepard: What the hell happen?

Durand: The Mutants came out of nowhere. I got WO. Louis working 8 casualties and I got no coms with Liger 2!

Shepard: Damn it (gets on the radio). Shinobi, this is Mako, where the hell are you?

Jones: I'm 2 clicks away from the post.

Shepard: Hurry (gets off the radio)! (talks to Durand) We need to the casualties out to the Ligers, LT!

Durand: Jackson…3rd squad, cas evac.

Jackson: Yes Ma'am.

SSC. Jackson gathered his squad along with Louis to get the casualties out. Jackson was brought in by Durand after fighting off the Batarians alongside her on Tiron. Growing up on Earth, he learned how to survive. As 3rd squad evacuates the casualties, the rest of Liger 1will give them covering fire. Jones finally arrives at post. He makes his way to bunker 1 until he was hit by a missile. A dazed juggernaut sees a figure flying in front of him. His infrared shows the same type of heat source that he saw at the mountains

Jones: Shit

He had forgotten about the Major. The Major throws an overload grenade at Jones, short-circuiting his system. Unable to move, Jones watches as the Major frees Miranda and grabbing the external drives and Octiva. As they fly off, Miranda blows him a kiss.

Jones: _Bitch. C'est la cinquième fois que vous avez loin de moi_ (Bitch. That's the fifth time you got away from me.)

Luckily for Jones, His armor is able to calculate the damage that the Grenade caused. Once figured, the Armor is reactivated and Jones is able to move. The onboard system can repair itself from any attack, but not prevent it from happening, a problem Jones have had with the Stark technicians. Knowing the situation just got worse he calls Shepard.

Jones: Mako, this is Shinobi. We've just lost Agent Octiva, the external drives, and Miranda.

Shepard: HOW THE HELL THAT HAPPEN!

Jones: I was attack from behind; He hit me an Overload grade charge and short-circuited my systems.

Shepard: Damn it!

Jones: I'm going after them.

Shepard: Negative, rescue Liger 2!

Jones: Yes Ma'am.

The disgust of failure set in on Jones, but he doesn't let it control him. Suddenly, he sees 3rd squad coming out of the bunker 1.

Jones: Louis!

Louis: Jones, _Merci god vous êtes ici_ (Thank god you're here).

Jones: _Combien_ (How many)?

Louis: _huit... jusqu'à présent _(eight…so far).

Jones: (grabs Louis shoulder) _Faire ce que vous pouvez_ (Do what you can). (turns to Jackson) Jackson, guard the vehicles, and let me know if anybody's coming.

Jackson: Roger.

Jones heads into the 2nd Bunker. He make his way to the main hall where he see Liger 2 fighting off the mutant attacks

Jones: Sit-rep!

Toombs: Lennox is working on 6 casualties! They hit us with an EMP, couldn't contact anybody outside!

Jones: Get your men out of here, Chief!

Toombs: What the hell are you going to do?

Jones: What I do best, just one thing!

Toombs: What is it?

Jones: I need all of your grenades and 5 of your fastest soldiers!

Toombs: I can get you the grenades, but I haven't checked the last PT score for those 5!

As Toombs gathers the grenades, Jones checks the onboard computers for fastest soldiers to complete his mission. After searching, the 5 he needed finally came up.

Jones: Dah…Davis…Green…Kirihara…Union, get over here.

The 5 soldiers came over to Jones. Ready for orders.

Jones: As of now, you're my SF squad, (shows them the layout of the post) we're going to the reactor core. The…

Union: Plan is to blow up core and get out before the blast, Right!

Jones: …Yeah!

Davis: Once we get to the core, we have 30 minutes to get out!

Jones: …Yeah, you've tried this before?

Dah: 2nd squad wasn't successful with that plan!

Jones: But were going at my speed, you don't keep up, you as good as gone! Understand!

Green: You ain't said nothing but a word, sir!

Kirihara: Let's do it!

Davalin: I'll take point

Jones: You and Davis watch the back. Kirihara You got the left. Union you get right. Green, since you the fastest, you stay with me and watch the front.

Green: got it.

Toombs returns with all the grenades he can scrounge up.

Toombs: Here's the grenades. Everybody knows the plan!

Jones: Alright. (gets on the radio) Mako, this is Shinobi, I going to blow up the post! I would suggest that you get everybody out of here!

Shepard: How will you get out!

Jones: Leave the Mako, Cerberus will be here soon, Get out!

Shepard: Roger!

Jones: (Looks at Toombs) You ready!

Toombs: (nods his head and turns to his unit) Liger 2, Fall back!

Eriksson: 1st and 3rd, cover fire.

Liger 2 begins their fallback, at the same time Jones and His squad head to the core. On their way, Jones notices how well his makeshift squad communicating well and coordinating their formation, all the while placing the grenades. It made it easier for Jones not to worry about them. After fighting though mutants for almost 20 minutes, they finally made it to the core. Jones strategically places the Nuclear Bomb for max effectiveness.

Jones: We have 30 minutes…starting (activates the bomb) NOW!

The group head back to surface, fighting off the coming mutants. The soldiers surprising were able keep up with Jones. On the surface, the Liger units and the Mako unit have escaped the post. Shepard hops on the Shinobi. On her radar, she has one signal 5km heading west and 7 other heading their way.

Shepard: Ligers 1 and 2, head to the London pickup site, I'm heading west. I might be able to catch up with Miranda and the guy that attacked Jones.

Toombs: Roger.

Durand: Good Luck.

Shepard revs the Shinobi and begins her chase, Ligers 1 and 2 went northeast to the pickup site. Warrant Officers Louis and Lennox continued operating on their patients. Inside the post, Jones and his squad are almost to the exit when they see a group of mutants blocking the exit.

Jones. Whatever happens, keep shooting and running

Jones charges up his biotic and uses his push to clear the exit. Finally, they're out of the post with 2 minutes left. They hop in the Mako and drove off. Using the compass, they find the others teams signal. By 5km, the post exploded, along with the mutants.

Union: Citadel Council's gonna be pissed at us for losing the post.

Davis: After what we been though, I wish they fucking would.

Davis reaction put a smile on the squad's face. On the compass, Jones see one dot moving fast heading west following another dot and two heading northeast.

Jones: That must be Shepard, Follow her signal. She's gonna need backup.

Kirihara: Roger.

Out west, Miranda and the Major head to one of the dropships.

Miranda: (Looks at Octiva) So what are you going to do with the Spectre.

Major: Interrogate her, see what she knows and examine the Asari lifespan.

Miranda: Where's the rest of the Reinforcements?

Major: Probably taking care of Shepard.

The second he finished his sentence, gunfire from Shinobi's Gatling guns attack the Major's rover.

Miranda: What the hell!

Major: Damn it, she caught up.

Shepard was impressed at how fast the Shinobi caught up with them, but she couldn't get caught up in its speed. The Cerberus dropship was 3 miles away. Shepard continues shooting at the rover. Flatting two of its tires and shooting its defense systems. Before she can fire another shot, a blast from a hidden Cerberus rover flips the Shinobi 6 times before it stop. The last thing Shepard sees before she blacks out is the major's rover heading to the dropship. She soon wakes up in a damage infirmary on the London. The Doctors are busy taking care of the injured. Shepard tries to get up but is stopped by Warrant Officer Louis.

Louis: _Être facile_ (Be easy), your right leg is broken.

Shepard: (Moans) What happen?

Louis: Cerberus ships attacked the London. Majority of the injuries are minor. Jones rescued you and safely carried you here.

Shepard: Where is he?

On the brig, Jones is receiving the assessment report on London's Damage. He just shakes his head.

Jones: This was a setup, they wanted us to come here and get killed as well as getting what they came for.

Nakamura: A destroyed Citadel post, hundreds of Citadel soldiers turned into mutants, Exabyte of files taken and its storage wiped clean, and half of our marines out for least 8 months. Not to mention that they kidnapped an Asari Spectre. This will not sit well with the Council.

Durand: Terra Firma could use the mutation of human soldiers to their advantage, if they found out about it.

Jones: What was so special about that post?

Radio: _XO Jones to the Infirmary, XO Jones to the Infirmary_

Nakamura: Looks like the Captain's awake

Jones: Pray for me.

Jones walks to the Infirmary. The failure of this mission get heavy inside him. The look of his soldier tell the story of a unit caught sleeping. He enters the Infirmary, approaching Shepard and comes to comes to a parade rest. Shepard chuckles at the sight.

Shepard: Are you serious?

Jones: Ma'am.

Shepard: You saved my life, twice. I should be giving you that respect…relax.

Jones relax from his position, but the heavy feeling of failure doesn't go away.

Shepard: Why do you act so high-strung, like you have to succeed?

Jones: I made a promise to a friend before she died. That I will never fail another mission, capture the traitor, and never lose a soldier in battle. I failed all three today.

Shepard: Everybody fails, XO. You're no exception.

Jones: But I take failure to heart.

Shepard: Dominick, what happen at Mindoir was not your fault.

Jones: Tell that to the survivors.

Shepard: You and I are both victims of circumstances, especially now that we have evolved to space-travel. Even though bad things happen, there are people like us to make sure that the ones who do harm pay for their crimes.

Jones: Sometimes, I still think about Mindoir & Elysium, and what I could have done to save them.

Shepard: If you have any problems, you know can talk to me any time.

Jones: Don't worry about me, I'll learn from it and do better.

Shepard: (smiles) That's why you're my XO, I don't need to worry. By the way...Deathknights.

Jones' face turns from relaxed to a frown after hearing the name of the fallen Legion

Jones: I preferred not to talk about them.

Shepard: They must be that bad.

Jones: If I had my way, they would have been executed; _Reste simple, capitaine_ (rest easy, Captain).

Jones salutes Shepard with a smile and walks away. Shepard tries to relax but knows that the meeting with the council will not go well. For now, all she can do is rest and recover. Hidden in the Horsehead Nebula is Cerberus Station. Inside, a meeting with the Illusive man is taking place.

Illusive man: So it seems that we can declare this a victory.

General: Yes, with the files we collected, we can go forward with Operation Andromeda.

Illusive man: What does the Asari know.

Major: She being uncooperative, but don't worry. She can only so much punishment.

Doctor: Once there're finished with her. We can examine her to see what makes the Asari live for so long.

Illusive man: Excellent, keep me informed, dismissed.

As the men walk out, Miranda comes in

Illusive man: Miranda, what news do you have for me

Miranda: Your brother's fleet is committed. You send the word, he'll give out the order.

Illusive man: Well done, soon, Humanity will not only control the Galaxy, but the Universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Intra'sei, Shepard Apartment

Shepard and her crew prepared for their expected Holo-conference with the council. Some of her soldiers were a bit nervous but most were either upset or pissed off as to how the mission on Altahe ended. Shepard had her apartment customized into a compound to house her crew. The living quarters houses 2-man rooms big enough to be 10-man rooms. Shepard spared no expense since it was on the council's dime. The orderly room is where the soldiers can relax and play extranet games while off-duty. Everyone was located in the meeting room which was set up like a theater. Shepard kept no secrets from her crew feeling that an informed unit can function better. While waiting for the council, Jones walks in and sits next to Shepard with some news.

Jones: It seems that the Alliance wants to know what Cerberus was up to.

Shepard: I guessing they want revenge for Kahoku. What did you tell them?

Jones: Nothing, The Info isn't enough give them any help. Regardless, they want to be involved in this meeting. How's your Leg?

Shepard: I out for at least a week. The rehabilitation tank help (rubs her leg) but it still feels weak.

At the back of the room, the newly formed 5th squad of PSC. Lewis Union, Cpl. Patrick Davis, PFC. Hayate Kirihara, PFC. Jackson Green, and SSC. Davalin Dah has their discussion about meeting.

Davis: What's the point of this meeting?

Dah: To debrief the citadel…

Davis: No, Sergeant. WHAT'S the point of this meeting? We were given less info than needed; We don't know what Cerberus stole from the post; We can't explain why every human at the post was turn into a mutant; and to top it all off, we lost a spectre in the process.

Dah: …

Union: Davis, if we learn anything. It is that the Council wants to feel special. Especially Councilor Anderson.

Union was always outspoken and critical of the Council. His uncle surprising is former Citadel Ambassador Donnell Udina. Unlike his uncle, Union doesn't take up the "Earth First" mindset.

Dah: Don't say that!

Union: Sergeant, your mom did more for the Alliance than Anderson and she was still a NCO. It was only by the grace of the Parliament that they change the rank structure and she became Fleet Chief.

Davis: (Chuckles) she'll probably make Master Chief in two years.

Kirihara: Sounds like someone's uncle didn't get chosen to be humanity's representative in the Council.

Union: I'm not upset that my uncle isn't Councilor, but Anderson is looking more like a prop than an actual Councilor.

Dah: You watch your mouth before I'll rip your neck off!

Dah's reaction gotten the attention of her unit, an embarrassed sergeant slowly slid down her chair.

Dah: (Whispers) Sorry…

Kirihara: Do you ever think of what you're going to say before you say.

Union: Then I wouldn't be me.

Davis: At least you're honest about yourself.

Dah: Why can't you be more like Green? He's quiet and keeps to himself.

Union: That's because he's listening to music.

Dah looks at Green and sees that he's using wireless earphones listening to music.

Dah: (Taps Green on the Shoulder) Green.

Green: (Takes his earphones out) what!

Dah: We're about to have a meeting with the Council.

Green: And…Those that concern us.

Davis: Thank you, Green (looks at Dah)

Dah: Whatever.

The holoscreen of the Council shows in front of Shepard. Another screen shows the Alliance Military Council. The Captain calls her crew to attention and salutes the Admirals. Master Admiral Warren gives a salute back.

Master Admiral Warren: At ease.

Her crew takes their seats as Shepard debriefs the Councilors and the Admiralty.

Shepard: Councilors, Admirals. At 10:25 Galactic Standard Time, My crew and I embark onto the planet Altahe. Within 2 hours, we were attacked by Cerberus.

Asari Councilor: Cerberus?

Councilor Anderson: A rouge Human mercenary group.

Jones: They purpose is put Humanity in forefront of Galactic Affairs and keep "aliens"

Out of humanity's business.

Turian Councilor: I guess things haven't change.

Admiral Hackett: They don't represent the whole of humanity. Even your kind has a few that hates other species.

Turian Councilor: Granted, continue Captain.

Shepard: The humans at the post were turned into mutants due to the Project Hawthorne.

Durand: Project Hawthorne, what is that?

Admiral O'Malley: A secret project that was supposed to improve the human soldier in strength, speed, and intelligence in combat. It was created by Dr. Nigel Hawthorne, but the project was a failure.

Durand: How so.

Admiral O'Malley: The project turned the human subjects into mindless monsters. Hawthorne persuaded us that he will right the miscalculations, but he failed over 4 times. With each failure, the subjects got worse. We've stopped giving him funding for the project and we haven't seen him since.

Ashley: Well I guess Cerberus has his plans thanks to his daughter.

Master Admiral Warren: Miranda!

Jones: She works for Cerberus. She building off her father's project and increased it times ten, and they can be controlled.

Shepard: I am more concern of what they stole from the post.

Turian Councilor: Probably some of our new plans for weapons, armor, and mods. We usually use those types of planets for testing.

Asari Councilor: Were you able to rescue Parosyla?

Shepard: Unfortunately, no. Cerberus took her captive.

Turian Councilor: What? Do you know what they will do to her; How could you let her be captured.

Jones: You should be blaming me, Councilor. I rescue the Spectre, and then I was attacked from behind.

Turian Councilor: Captain, you should teach you XO how fight in a combat environment and defend something more important the himself

Admiral Griggs: Let me stop you there, Councilor. Lt. Commander Jones is one the best soldiers not only in 3rd Fleet, but the alliance itself. He was personally handpicked by us to assist Captain Shepard.

Turian Councilor: That just tells me how incompetent the Alliance is.

Councilor Anderson: We've could've said the same about Saren.

Asari Councilor: Enough! Captain, we'll update you on any information that we've come across, good day.

The Council holoscreen shuts downs. Disgusted by how the meeting ended, Jones storms out of meeting room. A concerned Shepard can only watch as he walks away.

Admiral Griggs: Give him time, Captain. He doesn't take well to failure.

Shepard: Yes, sir.

Master Admiral Warren: Were you able to get any more information at the base.

Shepard: Nothing to help us.

Durand: What now?

Admiral Hackett: Worst case scenario, we wait until either Kentaro or Cerberus makes a move.

Ashley: Figures.

Master Admiral Warren: We'll send replacements as soon as possible

Shepard: We'll update anything that we find. (Salute)

The Admirals give back their salute and the screen shuts off. Shepard releases the crew and goes to Jones' quarters. Shepard grabs the chair and tries to console her XO.

Shepard: Forget about what the Turian said. He's…

Jones: …Hiding something.

Shepard: What?

Jones: The Council's hiding something. Weapons and mods can be hacked off the extranet, but this was a full attack at a heavily fortified post. Whatever they had, Cerberus wouldn't waste time and resources on a dead planet.

Shepard: What do you want to do?

Jones: I'm going back to Altahe…and I'm taking 5th squad with me.

On the planet Dricara. Kentaro Gijon enjoys a show from his protégé while torturing his captive, a Cassion Businessman. In the shadows, the Protégé rape his human victim while the Cassion watches. The harry hands of the Protégé firmly grabbed her waist while penetrating her from behind, the female screams in agony of the pain.

Female human: PLEEEAASSEE STOP, YOUR HURRRRTING MEE…

Her screams only made the protégé go faster and harder. Within 5 minutes, he relives himself while breaking the vaginal cavity of his victim. The pain and bleeding was so unbearable the human female passed out in pain. The Protégé stood up and clean himself up.

Protégé: I love fucking human females. The virginals are so small and easy to break (Licks the sweat off the human female's back). Then in a few hours, they're ready to go, not like the Quarians. They die instantly after 10 minutes due to bacteria. (Laughs)

Cassion Businessman: You son of a bitch! (Kentaro twists his arm) AHHHGH!

Kentaro: You gave Cerberus information that I needed. (Twists the Cassion Businessman's arm)Where are they?

Cassion Businessman: AAAAHHHGGGHHH…I don't know. I only met with a rep. I don't know where they are located.

Kentaro: That's not the Answer I was looking for (cut the Cassion's hand off).

Cassion Business: AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH…I'm telling the Truth! I only met with a representative of them.

Kentaro: When are you meeting them again?

Cassion Businessman: (Screaming in pain)…They'll call me and set up the meeting!

Protégé: They're covering their tracks well

Kentaro: He's useless, dispose of him.

Cassion Businessman: PLLEEASE… (Kentaro grabs his head) NO, NO, NOOOOOO…

The superior strength of the Protégé ripped the head and spine of the Cassion leaving a green bloody mess. The human female screams after watching the horrific killing of the Cassion. The Protégé looks at the female with a smile and whips out his knife. She tries to escape but the agility of the Protégé was uncanny and caught her in seconds. He ties her hands and hanged her from the rafters and begins his "ritual". With his knife, the Protégé begins marking her body with the language of the Primians. The pain of repetitive cuts made the female pass out…for the last time.

Kentaro: Are you done, monkey.

The Primian grabs the Elvan by the neck.

Primian: My name is Xin Sonson, Dwarf

Kentaro: Remember who're working for, otherwise that headband will stay on your head forever.

Xin: (releases Kentaro) Once this headband is off, I'll rip your heart out.

Kentaro: We'll see.

The Cassion's door opens showing 12 of the Cassion's bodyguards. Horrified by the scene of the dead Cassion and human while the Primian and Elvan are covered in their blood.

Bodyguard 1: What the hell!

Bodyguard 2: You sons of bitches, Kill them

Before they can raise their weapons, Kentaro throws a biotic blast, shooting them out of the window.

Both Kentaro and Xin jump out of the window, following them. Falling 2400 feet in the air. Kentaro slices the bodyguards with his sword while Xin beats them senseless with his staff that can extend its size and length. By 20 feet, Xin stops himself by elongating his staff and Kentaro shoots biotic force to slow him down. The dead bodyguards' bodies' splatted on the pavement making an O-shape blood pool. Kentaro and Xin sheathed their weapons and left the premises.

Xin: So what's the plan?

Kentaro: We're going to Omega. We can probably find better information about Cerberus location.

Xin: Good, maybe I can find more Human women to fuck.

Kentaro: Stay focused on the task at hand. If the information is true, our people will rule over the entire galaxy.

Xin: Sounds good.

Kentaro: (puts his hand on Xin's shoulder) and you can have all the human females you want.

Xin: (Laughs) Sounds ever better.


End file.
